


Yuri!!! On Ice: Cheer Up, Yuuri! (Victor x Yuuri)

by IceCapades



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Ice Skating, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCapades/pseuds/IceCapades
Summary: Yuuri suffers his first big loss under Victor's tutelage and Victor has to resort to drastic measures to help his protege feel better...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in between episodes 6 and 7, because I couldn't stand the wait and needed to entertain my own self-gratifying fantasy. I will say that I love how the show did it way better, but I feel like I did a pretty good job of predicting how Victor would react/not know how to react to Yuuri's obvious freak out. Anyway, hope you still enjoy it anyway!

Victor Nikiforov had been skating for so much of his life that he could tell that a skater was doing poorly just by the way their blades sounded on the ice. Everything was going wrong. He couldn’t look away as his protege crashed and burned out there. All he wanted to do was step out there, scoop him up, and take him away, but he couldn’t. That would be even more detrimental to the young man’s confidence. All he could do was witness Yuuri Katsuki perform his free skate, only landing one of his quads, stepping out of a triple axel, outright falling on the second quad. He wanted to shut his eyes, to look away, but Yuuri wasn’t giving up, and neither could he.

Yuuri finished his performance, panting, tears in his eyes before Victor go console him. The scores were dismal, of course. No personal bests today for Yuuri. He could kiss his first place lead goodbye. Even the chance of getting a medal was hopeless at this point. Victor held Yuuri as they sat, trying to protect him from the world, even though he knew that was impossible. At least Yuuri hadn’t hit his face on the backboard this time.

Victor had never seen Yuuri like this before. Yuuri was crying, no, bawling his eyes out was more like it. Victor knew that Yuuri hated losing, but he didn’t think he would take it quite so hard. This was the first time Yuuri had lost anything since Victor had been coaching him, so while he should have been expecting it, it still came as a surprise.

They were back in their hotel room after Yuuri’s dismal performance at the free skate. Victor knew that it was a hard routine, but he had underestimate quite how much pressure Yuuri would put on himself, and how much that would hurt him when he went out on the ice. Victor still had a lot to learn as a coach, that was for sure. He didn’t blame Yuuri, though. The younger man had worked harder than anyone Victor knew, he just psyched himself out too much.

Yuuri sat on the bed, clutching the Makkachin tissue box, sobbing uncontrollably, and Victor flitted around him with no idea what to do. He tried reassuring him. “Yuuri, it’ll be okay, you still have Russia. You just have to place first and you’ll make it into the finals.”

Yuuri looked up at him, eyes red, cheeks puffy like they’d been when he was fat, and choked out, “Just…place first. Beat Yurio…and all the other skaters.” He hiccoughed and his eyes began leaking fluids again. “Yeah, sure,” He flopped onto his back and curled into a ball, shaking with sobs.

Well, that hadn’t worked. Victor sat with is mouth open to respond, then closed it, running a hand through his silver hair, determined to help Yuri in any way that he could. He tried enticing Yuuri out of his sadness. “I found this Japanese place online. We could go get some pork katsudon. Maybe that will help?”

Yuuri mumbled from inside his ball of sadness, “But I didn’t win.”

 _But you did win, Yuuri_ , Victor wanted to say. He was still so in awe over Yuuri’s amazing short program performance. His failure at the free skate hadn’t dulled that at all. _You won my heart._ The way he’d been so confident beforehand and throughout his entire perfect show. Victor had never wanted Yuuri more than at that moment. It was that surprising confidence that attracted him to Yuuri, the way that he became a part of the music. It was such a shame that Yuuri couldn’t hold onto that confidence. But then he wouldn’t be Yuuri, would he? The sweet, awkward, shy young man who had to be pried out of his shell by Victor, who was just playing at being a coach.

Well, Victor was Yuuri’s coach, whether the others recognized him as one or not, and Victor knew that his old coach would not have stood for this. His old coach would have probably made him practice that routine until his feet fell off or until he could get it perfect every time, but that was the problem. Yuuri got it perfect in practice. The problem wasn’t his technique. Still, maybe Victor was being too soft on Yuuri.

“Stop crying,” Victor barked, loud enough to startle Yuuri out of his ball of tears and snot. He’d never used that tone of voice with Yuuri. It was usually reserved for when he was angry with someone like an especially annoying paparazzi. He didn’t even use that tone of voice when Makkachin had an accident on his expensive carpets. He wasn’t angry with Yuuri, though. He just wanted to startle him out of this funk. He needed to get tough. “You might have some more interviews later, and we don’t want you looking like a puffy mochi do we? Clean yourself up and get it together. You’re not injured, you can’t stay in this room forever, and you sure as hell don’t want the public to see you like this.”

Yuuri sat up on the bed, but looked like he was going to die right then and there. His face got even redder somehow, and his brown, bloodshot eyes wobbled with tears. He wasn’t even looking at Victor, but at a blank spot on the wall, like he was out of it. Snot leaked from his nose and he looked so pitiful. So pathetic. So hurt. No, going tough on Yuuri was not the way either. Victor was not his old coach, and Yuuri was not Victor. He was a sensitive young man, and he looked up to Victor so much. No, having his idol yell at him was not the right way. Why had he been so stupid to think that? He ran his hand through his hair again, trying to think.

Victor sat down next to Yuuri and pulled him into an embrace. “I’m sorry I’m so bad at this,” he said. He usually wasn’t bad at anything, but relationships were hard, especially when he cared so much about Yuuri. When he didn’t want to see Yuuri cry.

Yuuri’s body went rigid at the hug, but immediately softened with Victor’s words.

“You can cry as much as you need to,” Victor said, his own eyes brimming with tears. Why was _he_ crying? He was supposed to be the stoic one. He wiped at his eyes and willed himself to be strong. He needed to be there for Yuuri.

Yuuri was so warm, so tender. How could he be out on the ice every day, exercising so much, and still feel so soft? It was another one of Yuuri’s mysteries. Another reason why Victor loved this man so much, even if he didn’t know how to say it. He held Yuuri and they fell to the bed, Victor spooning Yuuri, wrapping the vulnerable man in his arms and legs.

“Victor?” Yuuri asked after some time, half of the tissues inside the plush poodle used up and tossed aside.

“Yes?” He asked.

“Why did you decide to coach me?”

“I thought we’ve been over this,” Victor said, ruffling Yuuri’s hair affectionately.

“I think there’s more to it than what you said. Tell me.”

Victor thought about the video that had been posted online. All the emotions that had gone through his mind when he’d watched Yuuri skate that routine. His routine. “You were better for that program than I ever was,” he mumbled into Yuuri’s hair, kissing the back of his head.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Yuuri asked, turning his face to try to look at Victor, giving him an uncomfortable look as Victor continued to wrap himself around Yuuri, enveloping him with his arms and legs, pinning him close.

“That routine of mine that you skated, the one that ended up online, is was meant to show innocence. You know how I like to surprise the audience. They know me after all this time. I’m the confident one, I’m the winner, the champion, the heartthrob, the idol. So I tried to show a softer side in that performance, to show them that I could be the sweet and innocent one. And I fooled them for the most part. I surprised them, sure. I got the jumps right, got all the technical points, but I never fully portrayed the story. Not like you did.”

“What are you trying to say?” Yuuri asked.

“Yuuri, when I watched that video, I didn’t see you as an imitation. If anything, I’d been trying to imitate _your_ innocence all that time, I just didn’t know it. That program fit you more than it’d ever fit me. That’s why I had to come see you, to come coach you. You charmed me with that video. You seduced me with your innocence, just like I’d been trying to do and failing. And all on your own. Do you know how much work I had to put into that performance? You may not think you’re a genius, Yuuri, but you are, in your own way.”

Yuuri didn’t say anything, but Victor noticed that the crying had finally stopped. There was more that Victor wanted to say to Yuuri. He was beginning to grow tired of playing games with Yuuri, tired of being coy, tired of the teasing. He wanted to take their relationship to the next level. He wanted to be more than a coach to Yuuri. He wanted to claim Yuuri for himself, even if they didn’t make it public. He didn’t want Yuuri thinking that he didn’t want to be with him.

“Victor?” Yuuri asked, and Victor tried his best to not become aroused by the way Yuuri said his name, the question that he put into it. Every time Yuuri uttered his name, it made him want to turn to jelly. But he had to stay composed. Always composed. _He_ was the seductive one, wasn’t he? He wondered more and more if it was the opposite when it came to Yuuri. With every performance, Victor found himself more and more seduced by the younger man. He couldn’t help himself.

“If I—if I lose in Russia, if I don’t make it to the finals, what will happen?”

“Why are you worrying about something like that?” Victor asked.

“Because,” Yuuri’s voice cracked and Victor pulled him in closer again.

“Are you afraid I’ll leave you?” Victor asked into Yuuri’s ear.

Yuuri nodded, and Victor could tell that he was about to start crying again.

“I’m going to make you a promise, and I swear to you that I won’t forget it. I’m not going anywhere, as long as you want me here. And even then, I still might not leave,” he chuckled.

Yuuri tried to roll over to face Victor and he had to loosen his grip a little bit. They looked into each other’s eyes, Victor’s cool blue mere inches from Yuuri’s puffy brown. “Even if I lose? Even if I quit skating?”

“No matter what, you’re stuck with me, my love,” Victor said, as he stroked Yuuri’s cheek. He sucked in a sharp breath when he realized what he’d said. What he’d admitted to Yuuri. He could feel himself blushing, and wanted to look away until he saw the wide smile on Yuuri’s face. Yuuri wasn’t embarrassed and he wasn’t laughing at Victor. He looked excited.

“You mean it?” Yuuri asked.

Victor nodded and Yuuri moved in closer, so close that their lips were almost touching, still hesitant, his little katsudon. Victor could fix that. His lips brushed Yuuri’s, softer than he expected, but exactly like he’d imagined. Yuuri let out a nervous exhale and then pushed his lips against Victor’s, so forcefully that their teeth clicked together.

“Sorry,” Yuuri mumbled before Victor could return the same forcefulness, rolling on top of Yuuri, pinning him to the bed as he kissed the man he loved. He knew he’d grown hard, and he knew that Yuuri could feel it as he pressed up against him, just like he could feel Yuuri’s own hardness under him as well. He rubbed himself against Yuuri, just being so close to him, just going this far was enough to make him almost come. He pulled on the bottom of Yuuri’s shirt so he would lift himself up a little and let Victor take it off. After a few seconds of awkwardness, he was greeted by Yuuri’s bare, muscled chest.

 _Worth it_ , he thought as he ground against Yuuri and pulled off his own shirt, the cool air of the hotel room making him want to get even closer to Yuuri’s warmth. Yuuri moaned with pleasure and it aroused him even more. He leaned over Yuuri, kissing him again, feeling his skin against Yuuri’s skin, the contact of their warmth enough to nearly send him over the edge.

Yuuri’s eyes were half closed, his mouth parted in a mixture of awe and pleasure, and he realized that the younger man might not make it very far either. He climbed off of Yuuri laid down next to him. He felt a hand around his wrist, an insistent tugging and, following Yuuri’s cues, plunged his hand into Yuuri’s stretchy track pants, inside his underwear, to wrap his hand around Yuuri’s hard cock for the first time. After all those baths together, he’d never realized just how big Yuuri was, surprised by how full his hand was as he squeezed and pumped, feeling Yuuri arch his back and yell his name, Victor’s name, the waves of pleasure that rocked through him as he finished him with his hands, not even bothering to take precautions when it came to the mess. That was a problem for their future selves to worry about. All he wanted to do was live in the moment.

Yuuri raised a shaking hand and pushed his black hair back, looking into Victor’s eyes, looking happy in his post-orgasm glow. He was so beautiful. “I love you too, Victor,” he said, “I have for so long. I’ve been dreaming about this for…” He chuckled, “Way too long.” His words made Victor’s heart pound in his chest. Of course, he’d known this, but it was different to hear him actually say the words.

Yuuri lowered his hand to Victor’s waistline, hesitant. Victor undid his pants and pulled them down around his ankles, revealing his favorite pair of black undies. The small bit of cloth was straining against his own hardness, and he pulled them down for Yuuri so he could see, not like he hadn’t seen before, but this was different. He was throbbing with anticipation, his entire body tingling.

At Yuuri’s hesitant touch, Victor already felt like he might explode, and he had to take deep, even breaths to keep from finishing too quickly. How he wished he’d packed some condoms. _Fuck it_ , he thought as Yuuri’s grip tightened and he arched his back. It was his turn to moan with pleasure, and he didn’t care about the mess he was about to make. _We’ll get some tomorrow_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing fanfic and I didn't get anyone to beta read it, so please be gentle! D: I wrote this to practice third person and writing more explicit content. I toyed with posting this, because it's pretty simple and a lot of dialogue, but I was curious to see what people thought. Thank you for reading and thank you to everyone who commented and gave kudos! <3


End file.
